1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicine dispensing containers and more particularly to child proof closures therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child proofing medication containers have been an endeavor of substantial magnitude in the recent past. In view of the number of castastrophic incidence associated with children gaining entry to containers storing dangerous drugs, and particularly in view of the more prevalent availability of substantial drugs in a typical household, the necessity of preventing unauthorized access to such drugs has been considered a matter of paramount recent importance.
For these and other reasons there have been many devices developed in the recent past, some of which comprising various spring biased closures and some others being of a form of a keyed closure, each so formed to render access more difficult to the medication stored in the container. In the first instance, the mechanical complexity of the closure greatly added to the cost of medicine while in the second instance the ease with which proper alignment can be made for opening has significantly reduced the effectiveness thereof. A further feature of the prior art closures has been the convenience with which the closure is reinstalled. Generally it has been the primary intent in most prior art devices to render the opening task more difficult and for that reason detection of unauthorized opening has been less than fully effective. Detection of drug intake is often a desired feature both for the purposes of emergency treatment and for the potential discovery of suicide. The ease with which a closure can be made in the prior art devices effectively masks subsequent investigatin, thus avoiding this desired result.
Thus the closure technique practiced heretofore, having been centrally directed to provide closing convenience, while adequate for child proofing purposes, do not provide the attendant benefits obtainable. It is these added benefits that are expressly addressed in the following disclosure.